


The Emperor's Dream

by Notal_ent



Series: Arcana Dreams [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notal_ent/pseuds/Notal_ent
Summary: Lucio dreams a dream meant for someone else.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Series: Arcana Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616431
Kudos: 10





	The Emperor's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short I know but I wanted to post I anyway. This features one of my fan apprentices Jax. There is more lore to this so sorry if it doesn't make sense.

"Hey Jax?" He asked softly, his voice cutting through the silence in the dark bedroom.

"Hmm?" His voice was tired, Lucio could tell Jax was starting to get sick of his unending talking.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Fuck kinda question is that supposed to be? Of course I want to sleep." He would be shouting if not for how tired he was. He knew how much the redhead hated being unable to sleep.

A feeling of deep dread set in his chest. It was hard to describe, like he felt that if he went to sleep something would happen. The more he thought about what that something might be the weirder he felt.

The blonde took another look at the figure laying next to him. Jax was laying on his back, an arm over his eyes.

"Goodnight, Jax." He whispered, he could just feel him thinking 'Fucking finally.'

"Night, puppy."

Lucio cuddled up closer to his side, layer his head on his chest and finally, finally closed his eyes.

When he opened them up again he was met with an orange hue all around him and warmth. At first he thought it would be one of his nightmares where he would relive his death, how the hellish flames licked at his skin and melted him alive.

But something was different. There was no fire, the orange glow seemed to be everywhere around him but that was it. And there was no apparent source for the warmth, it was just there.

He decided to walk around, no point in staying in one place. As he walked forward his surroundings became more clear, the blurry glow around him became sharp and he could finally figure out what it was: glass. The floor and everything else was made of glass, it kind of felt like he was in a church.

"Where the hell am I?" He thought.

Suddenly the whole world started to shake, it was like giants were walking towards him, each step an earthquake. He was right, kind of.

As the giants approached he started recognizing their figures, they were rams. Two palace sized rams slowly but surely were walking towards him, how did the glass floor not break under their weight. He wanted to run away, why wouldn't he, those things were huge, but he couldn't. He found himself not moving, awaiting their arrival.

Finally they reached him and he could finally grasp how big they actually were. He was as tall as their hooves, their hooves! They didn't speak but he knew what they wanted. The one on his right lowered its neck and even if it seemed like it was so so far away its head was right in front of him.

Slowly he climbed on top, holding onto one of the horns. Their height was even more striking from up here.

"Where are you taking me?" They didn't speak, again, but their intent was clear in his mind. 

The walk there wasn't as long as he expected, before long he could see another silhouette. The rams came to an abrupt stop and he was let down to the ground. He was left to walk and when he reached that distant presence he was left even more confused than before.

It was a throne, giant like the rams, and on the throne sat a man. They also looked like they were made of glass and finally he lost it.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why is everything so big and made of glass? Why is everything orange!?"

A low hum came from the colossal man, almost contemplative.

"It seems there has been a mistake. The one I sent this to is not present, instead an one-armed thief sits in my presence. Thieving rouge why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't know why I'm here!" Lucio raised his voice more. 

Another hum. This guy was really getting on his nerves. 

"Who are you anyway?" The blonde said, a little softer this time.

"If you must know, one-armed thief, I am The Emperor and you are in my realm." The man-- The Emperor told him.

That title seemed familiar, he racked his mind trying to find where he knew it from.

"I think Jax said it once or twice." He muttered quietly to himself.

"So you did steal this dream." The Emperor's voice echoed through the place.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You claim to not know where you are, yet you mutter the name of the robbed dreamer." The accusation hung heavy in the air.

"Thieving rouge, return this dream to the dreamer." 

"I can't ok?! If I could leave I would have already left by now!" The way he screamed at the colossal man reminded him of a child arguing with their father.

"There is not time left. This warning dream was stolen, it does not matter if it was by you or some other rouge. You know the dreamer, tell him my warning." The Emperor spoke.

"Warning…?" What was so important that a fucking emperor had to warm Jax about in his dreams.

"Tell the Prince of Fire, that the crone of times long past and forgotten. She will come for him, and he should follow my advice. Run, Prince of Fire, she will extinguish your flames. Run, for when she catches you no one will save you. But first, she must catch you."

With those final words he jolted awake. The sun was rising over the horizon. The Emperor's words echoed in his mind. 

"Jax I--" Jax wasn't there. The sheets were messed up and his sleeping clothes were thrown on the chair near the bed. On the bedside table there was a note.

"Hey pup, had to leave a little early this morning. Olivia and Roxy dragged me out shopping, so I might not return for a while. 

Happy birthday by the way, don't worry I'll wish you happy birthday more personally later ;)

Jax" 

That's what the note said. Lucio rushed sour of bed and put on his clothes. He had to find him. He had to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering I based the emperor and the dream of the Emperor Thoth Tarot card.


End file.
